


Always too early

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains on a funeral, it means the person being buried hadn't wanted to die yet... Hutch POV, sequel to "Rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always too early

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #8 'rain', sequel for "Rain", could be read either way, M/M or gen

**Always too early**

by Belladonna

 

It's raining.

 

All the others hide underneath their umbrellas. Not me. I'm letting the rain fall down on my face.

 

I'd always known that this day would come and that it'd be me looking down on him. Doesn't make it any easier for me though.

 

I can feel the heavy drops of water mingling with my tears and I think of him. I remember something Starsky once told me, how he'd sometimes wondered about this day.

 

Whether it would rain or not.

 

But even after almost forty wonderful years we've had together, I'd have been greatly surprised if it hadn't.

 


End file.
